


比踢足球更快乐的事

by zhilaiguangguang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhilaiguangguang/pseuds/zhilaiguangguang
Summary: Sergio Ramos got upset by Luka ModricBut in the end they get to bed
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Sergio Ramos/Luka Modrić Sergio Ramos/Luka Modric
Kudos: 12





	比踢足球更快乐的事

**Author's Note:**

> 原本这个文是我用皇马梗写的EC，现在我很不厚道的偷懒换头一文二发了。关于拉科比赛细节是我自己当时为了好写瞎编的，不要当真。总之，它就是很个很粗糙的段子，不要认真。

晚上9点的比赛，观众席上人头攒动。喧嚣声中背对着主场球队死忠区舞动中的队旗，皇家马德里足球队的队长Sergio Ramos已经憋了整整六十分钟没有爆发。

六十分钟之前他们的右后卫Dani被放倒在地，捂着膝盖很痛苦的样子。通常情况下，假如有球员在场上因为有受伤的可能而站不起来的时候，出于体育道德精神，持球一方应该主动将球踢出界外暂停比赛，让队医上场检查。但是，显然，拉科队决定趁他们防守少打一人的时候进攻。这让Sergio十分恼火，他已经以队长的身份向裁判抗议了两次。第一次是在Dani被放倒，而持球推进的巴卡利显然没有要停的意思。第二次是在中场哨吹响之后，大家回更衣室的时候，Sergio冲向主裁判大声抱怨：“半分钟他都没能站起来！他们没有停！你应该吹哨！”。

也许在场外看直播的观众们会认为Sergio在2-0领先的时候完全没有必要这样纠缠这件事不放，但其实身经百战的皇马队长知道，很多时候就是这么不起眼的一个细节会改写比赛走向，球员落后时的兴奋点就是这么靠一点点得利的累积来的，气势上来了，就会越踢越顺，连带着运气都会倒向另一边。而且别说2-0领先，半场3-0领先被翻盘的例子也不是没有，而他在中后卫的位置上更加格外需要处处小心，不然一个不留神他就会成为背景板被剪进人家进球集锦。

再说了，他是队长嘛，为自己的队友出头是他的责任和担当。全马德里最不好惹、脾气最爆的斗牛士的形象就是这么来的，谁敢动他队友，他绝对有仇报仇，而且要当场找回来。

所以当他忍了六十分钟没有发作的时候，他其实已经苦苦等待这个机会很久了。

有时候运气这种事就是这么巧呢，比赛到第七十多分钟的时候，偏偏就是巴卡利在己方球门前30米区域痛苦地摔倒。而球刚好就在他脚下。

他 妈 的

Sergio亮眼放光，机会来了。

主教练在场边大声喊他名字，示意他要有队长的风度，把球踢出去。  
但是Sergio举起一根手指摇了摇，示意大家不要停。他把球横传给Luka，同时跑向门前示意他再倒三角传回来。

但是他忘了，Luka，他的好P友，虽然在球场上踢球强硬得很，却是个彻头彻尾的烂好人。

他轻轻将球停倒脚下，准备启动时，又犹疑地看了看依旧没爬起来的巴卡利，后者表 情痛苦地蜷缩在草地上。Luka看了看队友的跑位和防守，跑了两步，他们已经攻进门前30米了，但是巴卡利依旧没有要爬起来的意思。

他是装的吗？Luka当然知道这个可能性很大——毕竟他们都已经攻到门前了，防线已经凌乱，Sergio又已经往两个中后卫之间的盲区跑去，他只差一脚门前吊传找到Sergio。

可是巴卡利确实也有受伤的可能，继续进攻很不道德。

客场观众的嘘声排山倒海地响了起来，Sergio怒气冲天的喊着“传球啊Luka！！！！”夹在当中单薄得很突兀。

Luka低下头，还是左腿一摆让球往右边线滚出去了。

他站到一旁想要歇会儿，场边的嘘声尖锐得像把刀子一样扎脑子，这让他有点心烦。他转过身背对着场边的观众，看看倒地的巴卡利演怎么样了。不就是受伤么，不是被恶意犯规通常不会有大事，队医上来看一下喷点镇痛的喷剂，扶出去放松放松走一走，举个手让裁判再把他放进来就完了。更何况他很确定这个家伙根本没事——倒地不起是很常见的战术，老球皮们都懂怎么表演“痛苦不已”，这个战术意味着，你不能突然间好像没事一样站起来，你得装到底。

他知道Sergio这会儿一定怒火冲天，只希望小屁孩们拉住队长不要让他去挑衅对手吃黄牌。不过他真的没料到原本稀松平常的剧本，接下来会有这么奇葩的走向。

Sergio气势汹汹的向Luka跑来，而拉科的几个队员则好像生怕Luka被揍一样把他给围了起来。

他们这一围，皇马的几个小屁孩们都被搞懵了，他们也以为队长要揍Luka，赶紧去拉Sergio。

混乱之中，对方的队长安东内一看要打架了，从前场冲回来一头扎进人群。Sergio以为他是来打架的，于是借力直接把安东内推倒在地。Sergio瞠目喝到:“干嘛!”

对Luka，Sergio也只敢讲话大声点装凶而已，但是他的队友们这会儿又不太确定。虽然Luka平日里从不介意Sergio粗暴又凶悍的态度，甚至经常当着队友的面嫌弃他防守粗鲁犯规多，经常给他带来各种麻烦——毕竟如果中后卫过早地身背黄牌，他这个组织中场就会踢得很艰难，他不但不能频繁组织激进的进攻战术，反倒还需要付出更多的跑动来协助防守，从前场回撤到门前帮中后卫擦屁股是很消耗体力的事。

但是谁叫他摊上Sergio这个喜欢开倒车队长了呢？

而Sergio最让Luka头疼的操作不是他经常因为对裁判言语攻击导致莫名其妙地收到黄牌，是他还喜欢突然从后防阵地骑着小摩托一样一溜烟跑到中锋边上协助进攻。他这种上头的踢法只是他们的后备战术，毕竟增加前场人数，进攻优势就更明显。这种战术作为后备的原因和缺点是显而易见的——假如前场进攻不成被打反击，那么他这个身形瘦小的中场，就得去门前防守至少比他高一头的彪形大汉。这种防守结果一般是以吃黄牌的代价战术犯规，这更连累他在剩余的时间里踢得保守了！

所以在一众新晋的队友眼里，Luka是一个经常被Sergio气的咬牙切齿，动不动就对Sergio破口大骂指手画脚的暴躁副队长。

而且Sergio早年流传在足坛的球霸声名真的很不好，第一次碰到Sergio在球场上暴走，难怪几个新队友们会慌了。他们以为Sergio真的会当场和队友干起来。

另一边Luka被拉科的几个队员团团围住，他们脸上一脸严肃仿佛随时准备守护背后的Luka和Ramos开干的架势。这个突发状况让Luka突然有点不知所措。

不是啊, 你们真的不去看一下巴卡利吗？他还倒在地上没爬起来呢！  
你们这样围住我，才是真的在故意激怒Sergio找群架吧？

回过神来的Luka想要走开，却被拉科的前锋拉住了。

“你别想去帮Sergio拉架” 西德内咬牙切齿地说。

同样是球场老油条的Luka捂住自己的嘴巴挡住嘴型，大吼一声：“放手！”同时将被西德内拉住的手臂抬起来，好让裁判看见。

刚刚见到Luka被西德内拉住，不知道具体情况的Tony也向这边跑过来。

担心被转播镜头拍到自己拉扯对方球员，西德内只好悻悻松手。德国人面无表情地盯着西德内，冷冷问道：“有事吗？”

Luka没有继续和西德内纠缠，他只担心Sergio又拿黄牌，他默默拉着Tony往另一边没有人的地方走去，“Sergio把谁打了？”他捂着嘴问。Luka刚刚和Sergio离得远，不知道具体的事情经过。

Tony捂着嘴把他看到的事情经过说了，Luka眉头一皱，Sergio今天又吃什么火药了？

Luka清楚，Sergio对于自己这个队长角色太负责了，对于场上的恶意他是睚眦必报。不光是对他的犯规，还有对自己队友的，每一个黑肘，裁判吹不吹，他看在眼里的，都在自己默默心里记下，然后寻找报仇机会回馈对手。他的做法是非常鼓舞球队士气的，但是这一点也会被了解他的对手利用。由于被故意挑衅，Sergio的生涯黄牌红牌累计数在他30岁的时候已经是西甲联赛历史第一了，也就是说，在那之后，Sergio每收到一张牌，就是给自己刷新纪录。

即使创造这个记录中的大部分都算不上特别糟糕的犯规，但这依旧不是什么值得称道的记录。累计黄牌和红牌的停赛，对于球队的成绩都是不利的，他们需要Sergio在左中卫的位置上防守，稳定输出，他是世界第一左中卫，他不能三天两头被停赛。

Luka希望在裁判出牌之前为Sergio辩护一下。

看到Luka离开拉科队员包围向自己身后走来，Sergio也心领神会地朝他走去。

“我把球踢出去你很有意见吗？”见Sergio靠过来，Luka捂着嘴问道。  
“但是他们刚刚也没有把球踢出去啊”Sergio捂着嘴辩解。  
Luka翻了一个白眼，不再和Sergio争什么。径直向裁判走去。  
刚好裁判也朝这边走来，神情坚定，目光如炬的盯着Sergio。

Luka刚要对裁判说什么，之见后者已经把黄牌悬在空中，对着Sergio比了一下。

Luka呆呆地望着那张黄牌心里咯噔了一下。Sergio则很无所谓地摊了摊手，做出一个无可奈何又无辜的表情，“随你爱给不给”。  
Luka则无比清楚Sergio这绝对是准备把这张黄牌算在巴卡利的头上的表情。

他追着裁判还试图说点什么，但是裁判则朝场上的队医挥了挥手示意他们带巴卡利出去，比赛继续，拉科的界外球。

Luka又试图劝说Sergio不要去找En的麻烦。而Sergio跑回自己防守位置完全没有要理他的意思。

5分钟之后接近下半场补时阶段了，比分还是3-0，应该也不至于被翻盘。  
Sergio决定给自己制造一个机会。

角球的时候，争顶找到巴克利故意抬了肘。

犯规之后他看也不看捂着额头的Luka，也不理会裁判哔哔哔的哨声，他知道自己干了什么，也知道裁判手里拿的什么，他头也不回的朝球员通道的方向慢悠悠地离场。

——————

赛后的更衣室里，大家走进来见到Sergio已经收拾完东西抱着手机坐在自己位置上刷推特，若无其事地假装自己不生气，也都没有理他，自顾自换衣服。

其实明明今天赢了一个漂亮的比分，但是付出了本来完全没有必要的巨大成本。队长被两黄罚下，下一场比赛只能待在看台包厢里是板上定钉了，而赛后也不知道会不会被赛会追加停赛场数。

Luka在最后和中锋Karim一起有说有笑地走进来，撇了一眼专心致志耍手机的Sergio，和Karim一起继续说他刚刚脚后跟助攻给Gareth的远射真棒。Karim全然没有介意更衣室异样安静的气氛，并且大笑着调侃自己只是歪打正着。

Karim也是队中的资深球员了，既然凭脚下功夫踢出来的数据吃饭，他才不用吃Sergio的那一套。更何况他清楚得很，全队如果有谁能治Sergio的毛病，那非Luka莫属啊。新来的队友可能都不了解，别看Sergio总是沉着脸一副我是你们老大，而Luka经常笑嘻嘻的很好说话的样子。其实Sergio才是更好说话，会场内场外照顾小弟的那个，而Luka是个暴君，他只管赛后开会复盘，你在比赛中有什么失误、应该怎么做，他会拉着你说个不停。而且你必须照办，否则他会一直说个不停并且在比赛中直接对你表达不满。

上个赛季有一次，Karim记得，比赛很焦灼，踢了七十几分钟还是1-1，Isco拿着球一直带个不停，Luka已经在场上对他大吼了三次“你他妈传球啊！”Isco一开始并没有想理会，直到最后Luka因为他带球失误被断，而不得不战术犯规吃牌的时候，Luka一脸不爽地对他比划着传球，并且叫他闭嘴不要解释。Isco向站旁边默不作声的Sergio抱怨，而Sergio只插着腰说了一句：“你可闭嘴吧，傻逼。”淬了口口水默默跑回自己的位置。留下Isco一个人原地生闷气。

当然，Isco在接下来也没有过多地带球而是每次都把球直接踢给一旁的队友，他们很快抓住机会重新领先。

赛后Luka在球场上和队友疯狂庆祝感谢球迷的时候，也就只有Sergio去安慰早早回到更衣室一个人不爽的Isco。

Sergio是一个看似暴躁，却心思细腻照顾队友情绪的大哥，而Luka，他只管你场上踢得对不对。但Sergio几乎什么事都听Luka的，只要Luka开口说要怎么跑位怎么踢，Sergio只会给大家一个“你们照办”眼神。

不过，Sergio对于自己见机行事的尺度把握倒是很有主见。Karim想到每次Luka一脸无奈又对搞事情跃跃欲试地看着Sergio冲到前场时，那个表情真是很辣眼睛。

他有时候也觉得难以置信，他俩平时在训练中卿卿我我都这么明显了，队里还是很少有人知道他们私底下的炮友关系。

是的，就算他们在欧洲足球先生颁奖典礼之后，当着一众长枪短炮上的闪光灯秀恩爱——Luka捧着最佳球员的奖杯,而Sergio当着记者和直播观众的面低头亲了Luka的面颊，并且保持那个姿势至少5秒钟，好确保摄影拍到最佳角度。

GET A ROOM!!

想到这件事就犯恶心。要不是Luka就坐在旁边换衣服，Karim真恨不得无实物表演一段“把自己脑子里的画面抠出来摔地上”。

——————

按例，比赛日之后放假一天，首发踢满90分钟的球员都会乖乖在家休息，陪陪家人，做做放松的运动。

但是Sergio Ramos的放松方式与众不同，他喜欢去邻居家的游泳池里放松。

而这个邻居，就是他的队友Luka Modric。

小伙伴们其实都疑惑过他俩究竟是什么关系，究竟是炮友？还是情侣？其实Karim也不确定他俩算个啥暧昧关系，没有什么词可以完美概括Luka和Sergio之间奇妙的友谊，他俩是兄弟，战友，但是是上床的那种，可他们又从不谈情说爱，也没有人认真讨论过这个问题。Karim只知道他们睡过，却不知道更详细。他问过Luka， Luka只笑着摇摇头对Karim表示这是为了球队和谐，并且保证他们不会因为私人关系影响球队。

今天他一大清早就趿拉着拖鞋就大摇大摆地走进Luka家大门，好像是回自己家里一样，进门，把墨镜和手机放在泳池边的吧台上，然后把自己泡在泳池里。

过了5分钟，Luka拿着早餐托盘走出来，两大杯橙汁还有沙拉和煎蛋。

“不生气了吗？”Luka在泳池边坐下，把脚伸进池子里往Sergio踢了一脚水花。

“你知道我从来不会真的生你的气”Sergio笑嘻嘻的抹了一把脸上的水珠，往Luka这边游过来。

Luka递给Sergio一杯橙汁, “所以你昨天还是很生气?”  
Luka眉头一扬，扭过上半身去够他的早餐。他左手手肘撑着草地，右手拿着叉子在沙拉里扒拉着鸡胸肉。余光瞥到Sergio仰头一口气喝干了他的橙汁，Luka优雅地抬起一只脚，性感地放在Sergio的胸口蹭了蹭。

然后突然用力一脚把趴在泳池边的Sergio踩到水下。

Luka没有真的打算把Sergio呛死，所以Sergio只是沉下去又马上浮上来。

他在远离Luka一米远的地方浮起来，甩了甩头，深呼吸一口气。委屈地看着泳池边嗤嗤傻笑的人。

“作弄我现在你满意了吗？”Sergio问。

Luka往嘴里塞了一颗草莓，一脸满意的望着Sergio：“还没有。”

Sergio笑了笑，露出他一整排牙齿，“那你要怎么样才能满意？”

Luka半躺在草坪上，望着天空吃着草莓，想了想，答：“我想要大力神杯。”

距离世界杯决赛已经过去三个月了，一想到自己输掉决赛，Luka还是会难过，大概这辈子都拿不到大力神杯了吧，反正作为球员他估计是没戏了，四年之后他37岁，谁知道到时候会是什么情况呢？大概率已经退役了。

“Sergio，有时候我觉得决赛就像是我做的一个梦一样，特别不真实，我真的不敢相信我居然把决赛输掉了，这是所有杯赛里我唯一输掉的决赛。”

我觉得我当年摸大力神杯的时候也感觉特别不真实，Sergio想道，我在一群大佬身后看他们踢，然后我们就赢了。当然，这话他是不能说的。当时是他们西班牙的中场太厉害了，对手几乎拿不到球，他们前场踢着踢着就赢了，后防线几乎就没有怎么被威胁过。

“但是你带着皇马拿了四次冠军杯，在你加入皇马之前，我甚至都没有进过决赛，最好的成绩就是输掉半决赛。”Sergio游过来扶着Luka的膝盖沉声安慰。

“Lukita，你知道吗，你就是我最想要奖杯。”Sergio从水中跃起，勾住Luka的脖子把他拖进水里。Luka被逗乐了，一拳锤向Sergio的胸口。

“有多好？”Luka没好气的问。

“嗯——这个奖杯我想抱就抱，想亲就亲，什么时候都可以，我不用预约去奖杯陈列室，我还能把他抱回家，然后他就是我一个人的，想对奖杯做什么庆祝姿势都可以。”Sergio说着抱住Luka的脸颊吧唧吧唧猛亲起来。

“你他妈的！”Luka又好气又好笑，挣扎着躲闪Sergio的嘴唇。他居然在自己家的游泳池里被当成奖杯非礼，这也太沙雕了。

他才没有在室外和Sergio开干的意思，哪怕是自己家里的游泳池里也不行。万一有狗仔爬墙头呢？被拍一次都不行！上次国家队在温泉集体裸泳的时候就被偷拍到了！虽说他是穿了泳裤躲过被看光的噩梦，但是心有余悸啊！

“说了不行！”Luka挣脱Sergio手脚并用爬上岸，抱起自己的早餐就逃。

Sergio望着Luka离去的背影失望地瘪了瘪嘴。

好吧。

他在泳池里游了十个来回才上岸。低头看了看自己的腹肌，八块全露出来了，人鱼线也变得硬邦邦的，他戳了戳自己的腹股沟，做了两下伸展这才满意的打开客厅的后门进到室内。

穿过小天井，他随手拿起沙发上的毛毯胡乱擦了擦身上往下流的水珠，Luka站在楼梯口皱着眉头看着Sergio手里的毛毯，挑起一根眉毛。

Sergio看见Luka嫌弃的表情，毫不介意地放下毯子大摇大摆地走过来，“你更喜欢湿的是吗？嗯？”

他的运动短裤在滴水，贴着皮肉很难受，Luka满意地看着布料裹在Sergio大腿上的轮廓，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，

“还是你更喜欢我在球场上又臭又湿又脏的时候，甩着汗，然后你骑到我的腰上来？让我抱着你？”

“操？当然不！我是喜欢庆祝进球，更喜欢庆祝自己进球！”打嘴炮绝不饶人的Luka表示不服气。

但是他没有抗拒Sergio一把把他抱起，他满意地夹住Sergio的腰肢，

“为我的进球庆祝吧！也为你的助攻！Luka！我们的进攻所向披靡！”Sergio抱着Luka一路小跑上楼。

“我射门的样子最帅了对不对！”

Sergio的比喻越讲脸皮越厚，“陪我练习射门吧！Luka，你来当守门员，数数我能射进几球？”

Luka被逗得咯咯直笑，“我才不要当守门员，你是混蛋啊！”

Sergio搂着怀里中香甜的“奖杯”，从上摸到下，在Luka圆润的臀大肌上狠狠揉了两下，又重重拍了拍，“这可由不得你了”

说着两人嗤笑着翻滚到Luka的四柱大床上，为了昨天莫名其妙受的委屈，为了Luka没有支持他为队友出头，Sergio决定好好为自己找点补偿。

Sergio深吸一口Luka身上淡淡的古龙香味，将头埋进颈间亲吻。这是Luka最敏感的地方，只要被挑逗，Luka就会缩成一团，连双腿也不由自主一起合拢。Sergio用自己的腹肌去挤压Luka的耻骨，迫不及待地将手从Luka宽敞的球裤裤腿里往上摸索——他里面没有穿底裤，Sergio直接捏住了Luka性致盎然的把柄，就着上面流出来的清液玩弄着他的马眼。Luka被弄得瘙痒难耐，他掐着Sergio壮硕的腰肢，只奈何手长有限，够不到Sergio准备中的作案工具。Sergio捉住Luka不安分的双手压向两边，转向照顾Luka的乳头。他连吸带啃折腾着玩够了才把Luka翻过去为他做开拓的准备工作。

这是Sergio期待已久的部分，他的老二已经硬得快要爆炸，急需温柔的安慰。只不过他这才发现Luka早就什么都准备好了，臀缝里的渗出来的润滑油微微发亮，Sergio直接就探进去三个手指。Luka在他身下难受地闷哼一声，吐槽道：“我以为你都忍不到早上，害得我等了你大半夜”  
Sergio伏在Luka耳边，用他最性感最色情的语气说：“我好感动啊，Luka，那就让我加倍满足你的期待吧!”  
Sergio轻轻咬着Luka的耳垂，将自己急促呼出的空气送Luka的耳朵，他满意地感受到自己在黑暗中摸索的手指瞬间被紧紧裹住。他驾轻就熟地激活了另一个隐匿在理智、大方、冷静的表皮之下，淫荡、邪恶、热辣的Luka。他会最诱人的呻吟，最曼妙的姿势，最热烈的爆发，如果你不用什么更好的方法去使唤Luka的舌头，他还会用最尖酸刻薄的修辞咒骂。  
当然，Sergio最喜欢一边操他的下半身，一边用手指操他的嘴巴，让他只能流着眼泪和口水呜呜呜地承受着Sergio的折磨。

Luka的身体里又湿又热，包裹着Sergio大屌的肌肉被撑到极限。Sergio完全放进去的时候，他终于松了一口气，这是最有技术难度的环节。他可不想害Luka受伤，所以每次都是格外小心。他俩环抱着默契地适应了对方一阵，才开始试探着微微地抽出，只要Luka没有强烈的不适，就没问题了。

Luka示意Sergio就这样做，他让Sergio扶着他的腰开始缓缓抽刺，这个过程相当磨人，两个人都想快，但是为了不出现令人不快的意外，Sergio必须拼命忍住本能的冲动去做0.1倍速的慢放。  
一直到Luka示意Sergio让他翻过来，

他躺在床上，怡然地张开双腿， 邀请Sergio继续他的服务。

Sergio冷笑着捉住Luka的脚踝，将它们按到两边，对着中间暴露出来的靶心用力刺入。

“你让我找到射门空间了呢”

“那就不要射偏了。”


End file.
